Zhan Tiri's Revenge!
by Varian4eves
Summary: After centuries of imprisonment, Zhan Tiri returns and causes havoc for the Miller family.


In early June, David and Greg entered the playground for morning recess.

David: I had a really weird dream last night…

Greg: What was it?

David: It was about… Zhan Tiri…

Greg: No way… THE Zhan Tiri? The one who's responsible for turning Cassandra to the dark side?

David: Yeah. She manipulated ME to do her bidding. But I don't understand. I thought she was imprisoned a long time ago…

Greg shrugged as Winston came up to David and Greg.

Winston: Guys, you gotta help me get rid of this book.

Winston pulled out an old looking book out of his book bag and handed it to Greg.

David: No way! This is the same book in my dream! Zhan Tiri could be haunting this right now and looking for a way out!

Greg handed the book back to Winston.

Greg: I think it's best you keep this book safe, Winston. Who knows what's inside it!

Winston rolled his eyes.

Winston: Whatever. I'll think of something else...

Winston left.

David: I know it sounds crazy, but I think everything in my dream might come true!

Greg: Don't be absurd. What could happen?

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, Winston went up to Francis, who was with Lexie.

Winston: Oh, good. Francis. Please take this horrid book away from me!

Francis: And hello to you too, Winston.

Winston took the book out of his bag and handed it to Francis.

Winston: I mean it. It's been giving me the creeps all night.

Francis: Okay. I'll keep it safe.

Winston: Thanks!

Winston left.

Lexie: What was THAT about?

Francis: I don't know… Anyways, let's see what's in this book…

Francis opened it up.

On the first page was an incantation with a ghostly girl drawn on the next page.

Francis: Who is that? She's pretty!

Lexie glared at Francis.

Francis: No worries. You're the only one for me.

Lexie rolled her eyes and looked at the incantation closer that read: You caused so much damage. Go back where you belong...away from here. Away from here. Inside this book, you'll now call home.

Lexie: I believe there might be a way to get this ghost girl out of here…

Francis: And why on EARTH would you want her loose? Winston said this thing...was dangerous.

Lexie: But you just called her pretty!

Francis: True, but deadly.

Lexie: But maybe I want a certain person to pay for all that she's done to me!

Francis: If you surely mean Lisa, then… I'm in!

Lexie: Perfect!

Lexie glanced at the text below the imprisoning incantation and read it.

Lexie: You could be useful. Get back out here, away from there. Away from there. Outside this book, you'll now call home.

A dark cloud showed up and a clap of thunder could be heard throughout the playground.

A small ghostly girl wearing a long dress and had her hair in two side buns and was all purple and black came out and grinned sinisterly.

Zhan Tiri: Ahhhh, it's good to be back!

Lexie: Wow! You're way bigger than I imagined!

Zhan Tiri: I beg your pardon?! I'm here to get revenge on that blasted Toby and his pathetic siblings for trapping me in this book!

Francis: Well, I don't know any Toby. But the person you're looking for is Lisa.

Zhan Tiri: LISA?! So where am I REALLY!? I'm not in 1521...am I?

Lexie chuckled.

Lexie: No! Try 2020!

Zhan Tiri: So you're telling me I was STUCK in that blasted book for CENTURIES!?

Lexie and Francis nodded.

Zhan Tiri: This world will experience it's first eclipse and the end of the world will come!

Lexie and Francis looked at each other with fright.

Zhan Tiri: Thank you kids for letting me out of that dreary prison. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a world to destroy!

Zhan Tiri laughed evilly and teleported out of the playground.

Lexie and Francis fainted in shock.

~ ~ ~

During afternoon recess, Lisa, David, Foop, Goldie were on the way to their secret clubhouse.

Greg, Lucas, Marcus, and Winston stopped them.

Greg: Bro! We need to talk!

David: Can't it wait? We were all going to do our homework - through 12th grade!

Lisa: Actually, David -

Greg: But it's urgent!

Marcus: Yeah! I saw some weird ghost chick come out of some book…

Lucas: And now Francis and Lexie are paralyzed and fainted!

Winston: And I see Francis opened my book…

Foop: What book?

Goldie: Have we missed something?

Lisa: Well, David… You know what today is?

David: The day to figure out what's going on here? For sure!

Greg: Great! They were right over here…

Greg headed north, while Lucas, Marcus, Winston, David, Foop, and Goldie followed.

Lisa: For the love of Pythagoras! It's my birthday!

Lisa grumbled and followed the rest of them.

~ ~ ~

They found Lexie and Francis, who were by the swings passed out.

Greg: Francis? Lexie? Are you there?

They are still passed out.

Foop snapped his fingers.

A big pail and ice water suddenly appeared and splashed Francis and Lexie.

They awoke, and looked cold.

Lexie: W-wh-what's this?

Francis: Wh-wh-where are we?

Lucas: Same place as you always were

Marcus: Yeah! Ya missed class, Francis.

Lisa smirked.

Lisa: And I know Ms. S wants you in detention pronto, Lexie!

Lexie grumbled.

Lexie: It's not ALL about you, Lisa.

Francis: Yeah. Something big happened!

Foop: So, define big. Like, you two finally grew some extra brain cells?

David and Lisa chuckled.

Lexie: NO! We let some evil entity out of the book Winston gave Francis -

Francis: And now she's out to destroy the whole world!

David thought intently. Evil entity out to destroy the world? It's exactly what he feared!

David: You mean - Zhan Tiri is loose?!

Francis: Sure. Whatever that means…

David: Zhan Tiri is the same spirit that killed my ancestors. That turned my great, great, great, great grandmother into one of her minions. That -

Lucas: Do you have any idea what your brother is babbling about this time, Greg?

Greg: I do. Zhan Tiri is bad news. And we must find her.

Lisa: After school, we can find this...thing. But I have something to tell you!

Foop: The bell is about to ring any second now?

Lisa: No. It's -

The bell rang.

Everyone went inside.

Lisa sighed.

Lisa: Never mind.

Lisa went in glumly.

~ ~ ~

After school, David and Greg rushed home and rushed inside.

Sarah and Todd noticed them.

Sarah: I was going to ask how your day went, but I can already tell…

Todd: What happened?

David: Zhan Tiri! It's what I envisioned!

Greg: She's back!

Sarah: Wait - who?

David and Greg noticed Robert and Riley enter from the kitchen.

David: Robert! Riley! You can't cook today!

Greg: Big danger!

Robert: Danger? What are you talking about, bro?

Riley: Yeah. We have to present a German meal for the international club tomorrow…

David: Yeah. But if you cook now, there'll no longer BE a Germany!

Riley: What are you talking about?!

Greg: You know that evil spirit, or wizard, or whatever that always hassled us when we went to 1501?

Robert: That's right… That thing coaxed Cassandra into taking credit for my filet mignon to poison to give to Rapunzel.

Riley: And here's where I begin to feel lost…

Sarah: I second that, Riley!

Todd: Well, you boys are not leaving this house. In fact, nobody is.

Henry, Lizzie, Emma, and Brittany overheard.

Henry: What? Haiku told me she flunked her math test and wants me to tutor her.

Lizzie: And both Clyde and Landon are due here tomorrow. 4 pm.

Brittany: And I finally got accepted into the College for Creative Studies! I'm due for an interview tomorrow morning!

Emma: And I need to go to the library now for my volunteer job as substitute librarian while Librarian Wetta is on a vacation to Argentina!

Todd: Cancel your plans. It's no longer safe to go out!

Lizzie: Ah - why not?!

Todd: There is a demon on the loose. And if she knows we're related to those she hassled…

David: Like Varian and Cassandra…

Greg: And Victor, Lara, Ginny, and Toby, dad…

Todd: Exactly. You kids can entertain yourselves in the house.

Riley: But Mr. Miller! I don't even live here! What'll my moms say if I didn't show up to help cook dinner?!

Todd: Riley, do you even come home for dinner?

Riley: Well, uh… not really. Robert and I have other engagements…

Sarah: Then you'll be fine. In the meantime, I have to go to the community college and prepare tomorrow's lesson plans.

Todd: With Zhan Tiri on the loose? No, honey. I asked Hugh if he could fill in for you tomorrow.

Sarah: Hugh? Really? He is incredibly unfocused. Always texting Lisa about Lincoln needing tutoring… Always daydreaming. Always -

Todd: But you know he aspires to be a college professor. He'll do great things.

Sarah: If you say so…

David: Greaaat...so Mom can't even do her job and sticks her with the worst possible option. Zhan Tiri better not interrupt MY weekend plans.

Greg: And mine! We were going to go to 1510 to see Varian and Cassandra's wedding!

Sarah: Wait, huh?

Todd: You can't do that! Waaaay too risky!

David: Yeah… I guess Greg and I will invent something else to do…

David and Greg rushed to their room.

Robert: So Riley and I can at least cook dinner or not, right?

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, David and Greg were inventing a wormhole portal.

David: This should just suck up Zhan Tiri back to wherever she came from!

Greg: Genius! And to make it go by faster, I added something that'll sure lure Zhan Tiri into this device!

David: Greg, you didn't…

Greg: What?

An evil clap of thunder sounded and Zhan Tiri appeared in David, Greg, Henry, and Robert's room.

Zhan Tiri: Hello, boys. Missed me?

David: We never saw you before.

Greg: Yeah.

Zhan Tiri: Oh really? Victor? Toby?

David: You think - no…

Greg: We're going to send you through this wormhole so you'll never mess with this world again!

Zhan Tiri: Oh really? Well, Toby, you're coming with me!

Zhan Tiri grabbed David and flashed out.

Greg: Oh no… this is bad…

~ ~ ~

David found himself in the deserted Dark Kingdom.

David: What the - where am I?

Zhan Tiri: Some place… where you'll find something very valuable.

David: But this place is all forest and dirt!

Zhan Tiri: I know… but under the ground is something very valuable. Now...start digging.

David: I don't think I-

Zhan Tiri's eyes glowed and looked into David's eyes.

David: As you wish, Zhan Tiri.

David began digging and found a blue opal.

Zhan Tiri: YES! The moonstone is back! I knew it!

David: This moonstone. It's valuable?

Zhan Tiri: Yes. And now it's yours.

David: Mine? Whatever do you mean?

Zhan Tiri: I can sense you're the one in your family who wants ultimate power. To rule the world. To cause chaos and misery to those who wronged you…

David: Yes, but -

Zhan Tiri: But nothing! It's now yours! You now hold the power!

Zhan Tiri snapped her fingers. David had become under her control.

Zhan Tiri: Now, Toby! We tear the world apart!

David: I'm in… But the name's David!

Zhan Tiri: ...I knew that… Now to send you back home!

Zhan Tiri snapped her fingers. David vanished and was sent back home.

~ ~ ~

At the Miller home, Greg was awaiting David in the living room.

A clap of thunder sounded. David got flashed into the living room.

Greg: David! Where were you? And what are you wearing?

David: Like it, elder brother? This is my new look!

Greg: Ooookay, then… So, mom and dad said we could go out. Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus invited me to the park...and don't you remember… It's Lisa's birthday. Yeah. You left your phone… Foop messaged you saying it was today. He seemed to know…

David: Lisa's birthday!? Yeah right! I have something else planned!

Greg: Okay…

Greg headed out the door.

David (evil sounding): Sweet! Now this family will cower at the mention of my name! FOR ZHAN TIRI!

David laughed evilly.

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, Lisa, Foop, and Goldie were sitting at Lynn Sr's restaurant - Lynn's Table.

Lisa: I don't get it. David forgot it was my birthday today. Just how did you two know?

Foop: Please. As a former anti-fairy…

Goldie: And a former fairy…

Foop: We have important dates memorized. Yeah. 3 years ago, father didn't expect me to remember his and mother's anniversary. But I did.

Lisa: That would explain why you remembered the exact day Hugh and I met. And that was two years ago.

Foop: Yeah. Now how are we going to celebrate your big day?

Lisa: Well, my family also forgot it was my special day too. Yeah, they all remember Lily's birthday, but never mine. And my elder siblings all expect me to do their homework for them. Even on my special day! I was hoping David would remember today. He remembered last year…

Foop: David did seem pretty preoccupied in this… Zhan Tiri. Maybe he'll come around.

Goldie: If not, we're still here.

Foop: This was originally supposed to be a dinner date between me and my beloved, but we'll still be here for you.

Lisa: ...Gee thanks.

~ ~ ~

A while later, David showed up to Lynn's Table, where Lisa was now sitting alone as Foop and Goldie have left.

Lisa ran up to David.

Lisa: DAVID!

She gave him a big hug.

David pushed Lisa off of him.

David: Lisa. Please.

Lisa: What's going on?

Lisa noticed David's new look.

Lisa: What's with the new look?

David: This? Ya like?

Lisa: I do! But wait - you actually FORGOT my birthday!

David: I did? I thought it was tomorrow!

Lisa: No! It's today! My birthday is ruined! I mean, first my mom and dad didn't remember - and they're the ones who gave birth to me! Then Lori was too absorbed in her phone, Leni too. Luna was absorbed in her music, Luan was absorbed in her puns. Lynn and Lincoln were arguing about God knows what… Lucy was nowhere to be seen this morning… Lana and Lola kept arguing as well. And Lily, I'd expect she'd forget once Sesame Street came on. And I was hoping you'd remember, but then you started panicking about some… Zhan Tiri!

David: I apologize about that, my friend. But we can't be friends anymore…

Lisa looked shocked.

Lisa: WHAT!? Why?

David: Just leave me, Lisa…

Lisa: FINE! Then if you think I was going to invite you to my non-existent birthday party, I so wasn't!

Lisa tossed her dinner plate towards David, who flashed out suddenly.

Lisa noticed that and wondered.

Lisa: Hmm… I need to get to the bottom of this…

~ ~ ~

Lisa made it to the Miller home, where the rest of the Millers were now eating dinner.

Greg: Lisa! What are you doing here?

Robert: Pull up a chair! Riley and I made sushi and pad Thai!

Lisa: As good as that sounds, I already ate. But has David been acting strange to you?

Lizzie: Strange, how?

Lisa: He DUMPED me and stopped being my friend! When I told him he forgot my birthday, he didn't even seem to care!

Greg: It's your BIRTHDAY!? I'm so sorry, Lisa!

Henry: He did seem to ignore me when he arrived home a bit ago. And then he left with Zhan Tiri!

Lisa: Don't really know Zhan Tiri, but proceed…

Emma: Anyways, my Word file for my novel got deleted! I saw David on my computer a while ago…

Lizzie: And the strange thing is - Clyde cancelled! He told me just HOURS ago he needed my help!

Robert: Well, Riley and I are doing okay.

Riley: Except for the occasional taunts by Mandee and Jackie…

Robert: But we're fine.

Robert turned around and screamed.

Robert: THE CAKE! Are you kidding me?!

Riley turned around and saw the cake that was originally sitting by the stove gone.

Riley: HOW?! Who moved our cake?

Lisa perked up.

Lisa: Cake?

Robert: It was supposed to be your birthday cake.

Riley: And before you ask, yes. We remembered. Leni told us during Home ec.

Lisa was shocked.

Lisa: So Leni DID remember! Heh. And usually she's so clueless.

Robert: Although...seconds later she completely forgot.

Lisa rolled her eyes.

Lisa: Figures.

Greg: Anyways. What about David?

Brittany: He totally ruined my portfolio for art school!

Sarah: I say we all have a little word with him…

Todd: Yeah! Now Henry, where did you see David go last?

Henry: I know. Follow me…

The Millers and Lisa all followed Henry.

~ ~ ~

They all reached the park, where David had created a black rock fort.

David and Zhan Tiri stepped out and saw the Millers and Lisa.

David: Can I help you?

Zhan Tiri whispered to David.

Zhan Tiri: Take their heads off.

David shot out black rock particles towards the Millers.

The Millers dodged them.

Sarah: David Ronaldo Miller, you get back home this instant!

David: Never, mother! I have found my destiny!

Greg: Aw, come on, David! You yourself know that Zhan Tiri is bad news! What happened?

David: Nothing, well, er…

Zhan Tiri whispered to David again.

Zhan Tiri: Question me or you'll meet your doom.

Just then, David got really mad.

David: You know what, Zhan Tiri!?

David turned around and faced the evil spirit.

David: I'm done!

David shot out the black rocks towards Zhan Tiri.

Zhan Tiri: What. Are you doing? David, I created you!

David: Technically, I was born by my mother. You don't own me! I was PRETENDING to be on your side to defeat you, you know!

Sarah: Is that true, David?

David: And Lisa, I'll always love you!

Lisa looked shocked.

Lisa: You will - what?

David: And I remembered your birthday this whole time! All day I was planning something special for you. But then Zhan Tiri had to ruin it…

Greg: And you bad spirit, will be gone!

Greg took out Winston's book that imprisoned Zhan Tiri the last time.

Greg: Francis was so petrified, he didn't want to see this book anymore. So he gave it to me so I can do this…

Greg opened it up and read the incantation.

Greg: You caused so much damage. Go back where you belong...away from here. Away from here. Inside this book, you'll now call home.

A bright light shone and Zhan Tiri began being sucked up by the book.

Zhan Tiri: You'll regret this! Next time I'll be back! Next time you'll all pay! You'll all -

Zhan Tiri got sucked up into the book.

David suddenly got transformed back into his normal look and lost all the moonstone powers.

David: Huh. I guess I'm really me again!

Lisa: And what better thing you can be!

The rest of the Millers, Lisa, and David all hugged.

Greg: Now to take care of this book. It'll never be seen again!

Robert: I could make it into a filet mignon…

Greg: Way too easy… I have an idea…

~ ~ ~

The next day, the Millers (with the exception of David), Riley, Foop, Goldie, Winston, Lucas, Marcus, Francis, and Lexie were all in the park awaiting David and Lisa.

David and Lisa entered, and everyone all jumped out.

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Lisa: All for me? But my birthday was yesterday!

David: I know. Yesterday was hectic with Zhan Tiri. And she will not bother us ever again.

Lisa: Shame my siblings forgot. They didn't even come here! But no matter, I'll have my revenge.

Robert: And we all have cake!

Riley: To you, Lisa.

Robert and Riley led Lisa to a gigantic chemistry cake that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY LISA! on the periodic table.

Lisa burst into tears.

David: What? Don't you like it?

Lisa: I do. I LOVE it!

Greg: And now open your presents, Lisa!

Lisa saw a lot of presents in the sandbox.

Lisa picked up one and opened it.

It was the book that imprisoned Zhan Tiri.

David: I thought you could hold onto this.

Lisa: Thanks David. But what about the evil demon inside?

David: Weeeell, if it's in your house, it'd be lost for years.

Lisa: That's true. My siblings would barely notice a little book like this… My mom would probably think it's her first failure of a novel and my dad would probably not even care.

Greg: By the way, it's from all us Millers.

Sarah: Greg!

Greg shrugged.

Lisa opened up another present.

It was a rare element.

Foop: Goldie and I found this just lying around… Corona.

Goldie: Yeah. You know, we just had to travel the whole world to find a present for you.

Lisa: A new element?

Foop: Yep. And I called it Lisanium. After you.

Lisa: Aww, thanks, Foop!

Lisa hugged Foop.

Lisa went through her other presents.

Lisa: A whoopie cushion. Really, Lucas?

Lucas grinned and shrugged.

Lisa: ANOTHER whoopie cushion? Really, Marcus?

Marcus shrugged.

Lucas: Hey! I got that for her!

Marcus: But I saw it first!

Lucas and Marcus proceeded to fight and wrestle on the ground.

Lisa rolled her eyes and opened up another gift.

Lisa: WOW! A new computer that I DON'T have to share with my siblings!

Winston: Well, it is one of the best!

Lisa opened up her last present.

Lisa: And a… keychain. How thoughtful.

Lisa eyed Francis, who smirked.

Francis: Well, I didn't really wanna spend a lot for...you.

Lisa glared at Francis.

Francis: But it has your name on it!

Lisa studied the keychain closely.

Lisa: I see. Well, thanks, Francis.

Lisa noticed Lexie standing there quietly.

Lisa: Oh, and Lexie. I have something for you.

Lisa threw some of the cake at Lexie.

Lisa: That'll teach you to never break my legs, steal my friends, pretend to be me, AND release a killer demon in town!

Lexie: WHY was I even invited here?

Lisa: Cause I wanted to do that! See ya, Lexie. Ya despicable human being!

Lexie grumbled and left.

Lisa turned to David.

Lisa: And thank you, David. For giving me a happy birthday!

David: Don't mention it! You are the best friend ever!

Lisa and David hugged.


End file.
